


Hot Damn

by Eruphadriel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Funny, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruphadriel/pseuds/Eruphadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's far too hot a day for such embarrassment. Triss Trevelyan is caught staring at the Inquisition's commander, and the one who catches her isn't keen on keeping it to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Damn

The sweltering summer day felt longer than usual. Josephine droned on about this family and that gathering, and Triss Trevelyan rested her chin in her hand, elbow propped up on the stone wall that overlooked the training yard. Eyes half-lidded, the Inquisitor watched the recruits. Sunlight danced off of their blades as they moved swift as river water. Without the wind to carry all sound away, their ringing parries filled the balmy air.

It was much too beautiful an afternoon to spend in the stuffy keep. It was too hot inside, anyway. The only ones who remained indoors were Blackwall and Solas. Dorian spoke with Vivienne and Leliana in the shade about ten feet away; Sera shot targets with Varric; Cassandra read to Cole; and down below, Bull and Cullen sparred. The recruits gradually paused in their drills to watch the two warriors. Triss was, too, enamoured by the fight. But for a different reason.

The commander had, after breaking more than a mere sweat, slowly discarded his armour piece by piece until it laid in a shimmering pile and he wore nothing but his boots and a pair of breeches. The Inquisitor gazed, enthralled, at Cullen's bulging muscles that went from relaxed to taut and loose again beneath his tanned skin. Bull was forceful, but Cullen was quick. Where Bull slashed with his sword, the commander jabbed. Leaping back to dodge a hacking strike, Cullen's smoothed hair parted, golden curls falling over his forehead and throwing a thin spray of perspiration. Beads of sweat rolled along the swollen contours of his back, muscles torn from exertion.

The length of their match catching up with Bull, the massive warrior gave a thunderous roar of effort as he brought his greatsword down on the commander's shield. Cullen let out a grunt and pushed Bull away. Triss bit her lip at the sound. She wanted to be closer so she could hear more, so she could see sweat pearl across his chest and slide down the gentle curves of his hips and his –

"Tristane Trevelyan!" Dorian cried from right beside Triss, his voice booming across the yard and calling everyone in it to attention. "Lady Montilyet is speaking to you! If you would be so kind as to tear your gaze away from our commander's arse and answer her, I'm sure she would appreciate it!"

The heat of embarrassment flooded through Triss as Dorian's words settled over the courtyard. The match stopped. The recruits, vendors, and staff of Skyhold all turned their eyes to the Inquisitor. Her dopey smile, which she hadn't realized had spread across her face, vanished. Some of the spectators chuckled. The recruits gave hoots and whistles. Triss's mind went blank. She scrambled for something –  _anything_  – to say in return.

"I-I'm merely studying his technique," she countered weakly. "I'm sparring him next, after all. I need to know his weaknesses."

"Boo!" howled some of the recruits. "Liar!"

She hadn't planned on sparring that day, but it was the only way Triss could prove she wasn't lying. Which she was. But that wasn't the point. As the initial embarrassment subsided and the spectators turned back to the fight, Triss decided it was safe to watch again. Cullen's cheeks were flustered pink. But there was a wicked spark in his honey-dark eyes. The Inquisitor swallowed hard as he pointed his sword up at her.

"Would the lady lend me her favour for luck in my fight against the Iron Bull?" he called in a sing-song voice.

This was payback for the comment about his cloak making him look like a bird. It had to be. As voracious laughter filled the air, Triss ducked down, grabbed a fist-sized rock, and hurled it at the commander. It ricocheted off of his shield.

"You'll pay for that!" she declared, scampering down the stairs two and three at a time.

Bull handed her his sword. The heat forgotten, Triss swung at Cullen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated and encouraged.


End file.
